The Cursed DayCare
by izzy5683
Summary: Naruisawesome is the best she edited This story for me so please R and R
1. Chapter 1

The Cursed Day Care

Chapter 1

Mai's pov

10:00am

Hi, my name is Mai Taniyama. I am twenty-one years old; I am a college sophomore. When I leave for school my boss's assistant, Lin Koujo, is standing by the gate of my house.

"What are you doing here, Lin-san?" I ask walking up to him.

"Well Naru wanted me to tell you we have a case."

"Okay," I nod. "let me go back inside the house and grab my suitcase." Lin-san nods in reply. Ten minutes later we drive to the SPR office. I open the door and step inside and put my bag on my desk.

"Mai, tea." Naru calls.

"Okay, okay!" I say. I go to the kitchen and make the tea. Before I do though, I walk to Lin-san's office and knock on the door. I hear him tell me to come in, so I do. "Would you like some tea, Lin-san?"

"Yes, please." He says. I leave his office and finish walking to the kitchen. Once it's finally done, I walk to Naru's office and knock on his door. Hearing him tell me to enter, I step inside and hand him his tea. I wait for a thank you, like always, but it sadly never comes.

"Mai, call everyone and tell them we have a new case." Naru snaps me out of my thoughts. I'm attempted to ask him what the case is about, but I decide to do it later.

"Okay." I leave Naru's office and walk over to Lin-san, who is at the filing cabinet. "Here is your tea, Lin-san."

"Thank you, Taniyama-san." Then he takes it and goes back to his office. Sighing, I pick up the phone and call Bou-san.

"Hi Bou-san!"

"Mai-chan! How are you? I miss you so much!" He exclaims, making me smile.

"I'm good! Anyways, Naru said we have a new case." I tell him.

"Sounds good. I'll tell Ayako and John for you." He says and for that I'm grateful. Less work for me!

"Thank you, Bou-san!"

"No problem, Mai-chan. I will see you soon." We both say our goodbyes and hang up. I call Yasu next. He picks up pretty fast.

"Hello, sweetie!" He greets cheerfully. I roll my eyes.

"Hello Yasu and I am not your sweetie! We have a new case." I announce before he has time to say anything else.

"Cool, I will be there!"

After finishing the call, I go to Naru's office and knock on his door.

"Enter."

"Do you want me to call Masako?" I ask, poking my head inside.

"No, I already called her. Tell me when everyone is here." He states. I feel a little annoyed that he could call her but no one else. I didn't say anything though.

"Of course." I sigh.

General pov

One hour later Bou-san, Ayako, John, and Yasu come into the office. Mai greets everyone with a smile and runs to Naru's office to tell him that everyone is here. Lin comes out of his office and sits down with his laptop while Bou-san and Ayako are glaring daggers at each other. Naru comes out of his office as well and calls for tea again. Mai walks to the kitchen and makes tea for everyone. Once it's made she hands everyone a cup of tea. They all thank her except Naru of course. Five minutes later Masako arrives so Naru begins explaining the case.

"It is time to get to work. Our new case involves a local daycare in Germany so make sure your passports are up-to-date. If they aren't then talk to Lin after this meeting." He says making Lin glare at him but he ignores it.

"What is happening to the children?" Mai asks.

"They're dying." Naru replies bluntly. The brunette's eyes widen.

"I can't believe it! We need to get there ASAP!"

"Mai, calm down. We're leaving tonight at seven, so everyone go home and pack for two weeks." Their boss orders. Everyone stands up, saying their goodbyes, and leaves. Lin and Naru return to their respective offices. After a bit, Mai knocks on Lin's door.

"Come in, Taniyama-san." He calls. Mai opens the door and steps inside. "Do you need something?" He raises a brow.

"Um...yes." Mai wrings her hands. "My passport has expired."

"Well, let's renew it. Write down your information." He gives her a pen and a piece of paper.

"Will you be able to renew it by seven?" Mai asks, writing her info down.

"Don't worry, Taniyama-san, I will have it before we go to the airport." Lin assures her.

"Thank you, Lin-san!" She says before leaving his office with a smile on her face.

Lin's pov

I can't believe how much work I have to do. Reports, passports, and babysitting Naru. I am so tired; after this case I'm taking a long vacation. I wish someone could teach Naru a lesson. I suddenly got an idea—Madoka is the only one who could put Naru in his place. I grab my phone and make a direct call to England.

"Madoka Mori speaking!" She answers happily.

"Madoka, it's Lin."

"Oh, hi Lin! How are you doing?"

"I am good." I response shortly. "How is work?"

"Good, so what can I do for you?" She questions.

"I need you to renew Taniyama-san's passport." I tell her.

"Alright, anything else Lin?"

"When can you come to Japan next?" I ask curiously. She thinks for a moment.

"Well how about three weeks from today?"

"Great. See you then." I hang up the phone and walk out of my office. I walk over to Taniyama-san and whisper in her ear. "Madoka is coming to Japan in three weeks." She looks at me and smiles. "But don't tell Naru."

"Don't worry, Lin-san, I won't." She grins.

"Good." I nod and walk back to my office and shut the door.

Mai's pov

Wow, this is so cool! I get to see Madoka-san again; she is so nice. I wonder why Lin-san doesn't want Naru to know...I guess he wants to give him a scare. I giggle at that thought. Someone calls my name making me jump a little. I turn around to see Lin-san.

"What is so funny, Taniyama-san?" He inquires.

"Oh nothing, Lin-san."

"Here is your passport." He says, handing it to me. I take it.

"Oh, thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Ehh...would you like some tea, Lin-san?" I ask.

"Yes, please, Taniyama-san."

I walk to the kitchen to make Lin-san his tea. He is such a gentleman, unlike a certain narissist I know. I walk out of the kitchen and hand him his tea.

General pov

Five hours later everyone comes back to SPR. Bou-san comes up to Mai and gives her a big bear hug. Annoyed, Ayako walks up to him and hits him with her bag.

"What was that for you old hag?!" The man asks, clutching his head.

"You are killing her, you stupid monk!"

"You're just a jealous!" The monk shouts back.

"What did you say?!" Ayako demands hotly.

"This is not a cafe; if you have time to chat you can put the equipment in the van." came Naru's sharp reply.

Lin, Mai, and Bou-san gather up the equipment and put it in the van. Meanwhile Ayako, John, and Yasu put everyone's suitcases in the back of Bou-san's car.

When everyone is finished with their respective tasks, Naru, Lin, and Masako get in the SPR van. Bou-san, Ayako, Yasu, and Mai get inside Bou-san's car and drive to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cursed Daycare

Chapter 2

Mai's pov

When we arrive at the airport, Naru tells us we will be flying first class then hands us the plane tickets. I smile with delight. I have never flown first class before. Ayako and Bou-san start snickering. They walk over to the food stand and order some raymon. John walks over to Naru and thanks him for the plane ticket. After a little while, Naru tells everyone it's time to check in. When everyone is finished, we wait for our flight to be called. We don't have to wait too long because ten minutes later it is. We stand up and walk to the gate. Then I hand the woman my ticket.

"I hope you enjoy your flight." She says. I nod my head and smile at her. I walk inside and look for first class. When I find it I smiled.

"This is cool and so spacious..."

"Mai, hurry up and move." I hear a voice behind me. I turn around to see Naru glaring at me.

"I'm going, you tea drinking jerk!" I put my bag over my head to put it away. Once that is done I sit down by Lin-san.

"Are you alright, Taniyama-san?" He asks.

"Ah...yes... Ne, Lin-san, do you speak German?" I question, peeking at him with interest.

"Yes, a little bit, but Naru speaks it quite well."

"That's cool. What other languages can you speak if you don't mind me asking?"

"I speak English, French, Chinese, and Japanese." He answers.

"That is so cool! Can you teach me Chinese please, Lin-san?"

"Sure, Taniyama-san." He says, making me smile.

Lin's pov

She looks so cute when she is happy. What am I thinking? She is too young for me, but I can't lie to myself, ever since that day she stood up to me, I found myself falling in love with her. I know she loves Naru, but he loves someone else. I tap Naru on his shoulder.

"When are you going to tell Hara-san and Taniyama-san about your lover?" I ask.

"I will tell everyone when we get back from the case." He replies in a tone that says it's none of my business. Though sighing on the inside, I nod my head and grab my laptop. I put it on the little tray before I turn it on then suddenly something hits my lap. When I look down I see Taniyama-san's head on my lap. I grab my jacket and put it over her. Bou-san starts grinning at me. I glare at him and turn on my laptop.

Naru's pov

When we arrive in Germany, I tell Lin and Mai to go get the equipment, so they walk away from the group.

"Bou-san, John, and Yasu get everyone's bags." I order. Everyone mutter 'okay's. When Lin and Mai return with the equipment, I walk out of the airport with the group right behind me. When we step outside a young woman with light brown hair and grey eyes comes up to us.

"Are you SPR?" She asks.

"Yes, we are. I am Kazuya Shibuya and these two people are my assistants Lin Koujo and Mai Taniyama. The people behind me are Hosho Takigawa, Ayako Matsuzaki, John Brown, and Masako Hara, and also Osamu Yasuhara."

"It's nice to meet all of you." She smiles in greeting. "My name is Abigail Ku; I am the assistant to Miss Mary Ku."

Bou-san asks, "Are you related to the owner?"

"Yes I am. She is my mother." The woman gives another small smile.

"Oh...okay."

"Alright everyone lets get your bags and equipment into the back of the bus." I order. Once we put them inside the bus, everyone gets in and we drive to the daycare.

I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEW AND FAVORITED THIS STORY

I FORGOT TO PUT THAT I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT


	3. Chapter 3

The Cursed Daycare

Chapter 3

Mai's pov

When we arrive at the daycare Miss Mary shows us the base. Naru tells everyone to get the equipment out of the bus and once that's done Naru calls for tea. I turn to the owner and ask where the kitchen is. She tells me to follow her, so I do. We walk out of the base and up the stairs to the second floor. We walk into the biggest kitchen I have ever seen in my whole life. Miss Mary giggles at my expression.

"Are you alright, Taniyama-san?" She asks, smiling at me.

"Yes, I'm fine... Miss Mary, do you have a kettle?" I tilt my head.

"No, I'm sorry, dear, but I have a tea pot."

I silently giggle. That's basically the same thing. Instead of correcting her, I just say, "That will work, thank you." She hands me the teapot and I thank her once again. I start to make the tea and smile. I wonder how Keiko and Michiru are doing; I haven't scene them in months. Maybe Naru will give me some time off...yeah right, like he would do that. Well it's time to give the idiot scientist jerk of a boss his precious tea. I giggle to myself again.

General pov

When Mai returns to the base she hands Naru his tea and walks away. Naru starts to give out his orders.

"Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san, go around the building to see if you can sense anything." They nod their heads and leave the base quietly. Naru turns to Yasu and Bou-san. "Get the cameras and tripods—do not act out because the children are sleeping."

"Yes, sir boss..." comes Yasu's reply before they leave the base.

"Mai, you and Lin go get the temperature readings after Lin finishs setting up the monitors."

"Naru, you can't be here by yourself." Lin warns with a small glare.

"Lin, if you do not like my decisions you can leave." Naru states coldly. Then Lin sends him a very nasty glare, and Naru glares right back at him. Rolling her eyes, Mai gets a thermometer and walks out of the base. She would just do it by herself.

Lin's pov

What is wrong with this boy? He doesn't understand we don't have enough information. What if this is like the Urado case? His parents will kill me if something happeneds to him, it's my job to protect him. I go up to Naru and grab his black book. He continues to glare at me, so I hit him over the head and set his black note book on the table.

"Naru, you are such a brat; you need to grow up." I growl.

"Why are you talking to me this way?" His glare hardens.

"Because you put yourself in danger for no reason. Let Taniyama-san and the others be there for you. No one will hold it against you." I walk away from Naru and leave the base to find Taniyama-san. Ten minutes later I find her in the dining room taking the temperature afyer searching everywhere. I walk up to her. "Taniyama-san, why didn't you wait for me?" I ask. She jumps at the sound of my voice.

"Oh, Lin-san, you scared me." She gives a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry, Taniyama-san." I apologize, not meaning to.

"Are you alright?" She asks me.

"Yes, I am fine, just tired." I response honestly.

"Well, I am almost finished here. Why don't you go to bed?"

"I wish I could, but I am watching the monitors tonight." I say, making her press her lips together in disapproval.

"But you need your sleep too...I will stay up with you." She decides.

"No, that's alright Taniyama-san. You don't need to do that, I'll be alright." I assure her. She's too kind for her own good sometimes. A few minutes later Mai and I walk back to base. Before we open the door one of the children run up to us. Mai bends down so that she can be eye level with the little boy.

"Are you the ghost hunters?" The young man asks excitedly.

Mai answers him, "Yes, we are. What's wrong?"

"My sister is missing..." He sniffles. "I can't find her! Will you help me?" He looks at us hopefully.

"Don't worry, we will help you. By the way my name is Mai Taniyama. What's yours?" She inquires.

"Andrew Hero and my sisters name is Annie Hero." He smiles a little.

"Well Andrew, let's go inside the base and you can tell us what happened to your sister." Mai opens the door and lets the boy go in start before we step inside. "Naru, we have a problem—one of the children have gone missing."

"What happened? Are you sure?" He demands.

"Yes, this is Andrew. The child that went missing is his little sister." Mai tells him.

"There is nothing we can do until morning. Everyone gather up all the children; I will go get Miss Mary." Naru states, walking towards the door.

"Naru, where do you want us to meet?"

"In the room next to the base." Then he's gone.

General pov

"Yasu, have you found anything that can help us find the missing children?" Naru asks later on.

"No, not yet."

"Let me know when you do." Naru says, and Yasu gives a nod. "Mai, tea."

"Okay, Naru." Mai then gets up.

"Lin, go with her."

"Naru, I can take care of myself." The brunette huffs.

"Mai, it's not a good idea." Bou-san mutters concernly. Mai sighs, giving in, not wanting to worry him.

"Fine..."

Lin and Mai leave the base afterwards. When they get to the kitchen, Mai starts to make the tea.

"Lin-san, why does Naru have to be such a jerk to me?" She asks, pursing her lip a bit sadly.

"I don't know, Taniyama-san, but he does care about all of us." Lin says, though Mai didn't say any more on the subject.

"The tea is done; let's get out of here."

"Are you alright, Taniyama-san?"

"Not really... I got a really bad feeling." Mai bit her lip.

"Okay, Taniyama-san, let's go." He says. They leave the kitchen and walk back to base.


	4. Chapter 4

The Cursed Day Care

Chapter 4

Inside the base

"Andrew, can you tell us what happened to your sister?" Naru asks, looking at the little boy with a cool gaze.

"Yes, sir, we were in our room watching TV when all of the sudden it started to get very cold. I told my sister we needed to run, but before we could do anything, it grabbed her by the ankles and she went right through the wall. Please save her! Mr. Shibuya!" He cries out.

"Can you tell us what it looked like?"

"It was a man, but he looked distorted...can I go rest now?" Andrew almost begs.

"Yes, Andrew, you may." Naru says before turning to the others. "Miss Matsuzaki, make some protection charms. Bou-san, put up a barrier."

"Yes, Naru." They both sigh. Once that is done, everyone goes to bed except Lin, Naru, and Mai. The next day Mai and the children go make breakfast with Miss Mary. When everyone is finished eating, Mai asks Naru if they are going to search for Annie now. Naru answers with a nod of his head and puts his black book down.

"Now that I have your attention, we need to find Annie. John, you and Miss Hara will stay with the children. Bou-san and Miss Matsuzaki, you two will put charms up on the walls to keep the children safe. After you finish with that you may join us in the search." Their young boss murmurs.

Mai, Naru, and Lin start to search the basement, but they unfortunately didn't find anything so they went back up the stairs and started to search all the rooms. Again, they were unsuccessful. Meanwhile Ayako and Bou-san were on the 2nd floor but couldn't find anything so they went back downstairs to help John and Masako. Naru, Lin, and Mai come back to the room next to the base.

"Did you find anything?" Naru questions.

"No, nothing." Bou-san answers him. "What about you, Naru?"

"No...we haven't found anything either."

"Is there any other place we haven't looked at?" Ayako wonders out loud.

"The attic." Lin simply answers her. Mai shivers a bit at the thought with a small grimace.

"I hate attics; they're so scary..." She mumbles.

"It's okay, Mai, we will be just fine." Bou-san ruffled her hair affectionately.

"I hope you're right, Bou-san."

"Lin, get the flash lights." Naru orders, ignoring Mai and the monk, as he walks to the door. Lin hands everyone a flashlight before they followed Naru out. When they get to the attic Naru opens the door and shines the light inside. He steps inside and the others still follow behind him.

"There is something here, but I can't tell what it is." Masako tells Naru after a few moments of being in the room.

Lin's pov

There is something wrong here. I feel an evil aura.

"Naru, there is something evil here." I relay to him, glancing around the room warily.

"What?" He demands.

Bou-san asks Naru, "What do we do?"

I suddenly begin to hear a spell being cast. I try to tell Naru, but it was too late. When I woke up Naru and the others where on the floor passed out. I sit up and rub my eyes. I slowly stand up and walk over to Naru. I shake him gently and he finally begins to sir.

"What happened Lin?" He asks groggily. At hearing his voice, the others start to move too.

"I'm not sure, but we have to deal with a sorcerer." I say.

"Is everyone okay?" Naru stands up before looking at the team.

"We're fine, Naru." Was heard all around. Naru nods in acknowledgement.

"Everyone back to base now."


	5. Chapter 5

The Cursed Day Care

Chapter 5

Annie's pov

My name is Annie Joans. I am nine years old; I used to live in the United States of America with my family, but my father had a job transfer to Germany. I don't understand why this is happening to me. My parents decided to put me and my brother in a daycare until school starts again.

"What is that smell? It's making me sick..." I mumble to myself. I try to stand up, but I feel a sharp pain coming from my ankle. What am I going to do? It hurts so much... I start to crawl when I feel something wet and sticky. I screech and pull my hand away. Something hits my nose and I suddenly smell blood. Wiping my nose, I start to cry.

"Where are you big brother? I need you..." I sniffle as tears begin to pour out of my eyes.

John's pov

I don't understand why children get taken by the ghost, but I will find out. Hang on little Annie, we will save you.

"Kazuya, we need to find out what this ghost wants with the children. I don't want another child to go missing..." I confess, worried for the children. Kazuya nods in agreement.

"Yasu, do you have anything to report?" He asks the other man.

"Yeah, three hundred years ago there was a sorcerer by the name of Albert Ukraine. He was a very talented man and was able to make a demon become his shiki with just one spell. But one day that all changed."

"What happend to him?" Lin-san asks.

"Well the shiki, known as Shigger, killed his master." Yasu tells us.

"Do you know why?" Naru asks, going into his 'thinking pose' as most of us dubbed it.

"Unfortunately, no." Yasu answers him, sighing.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events, however, we still need to find Annie." It sounds like Naru is talking more to himself than us at that moment. He lifts his head to look at us then. "Alright, let's get to work. Mai, you and Lin will stay with the children. Meanwhile Bou-san and Miss Matsuzaki-san we will go find Annie."

"What about me, Boss?"

"Yasu, you will stay in base." Naru says before turning his gaze to me. "Brown-san, you are vital to this mission because Annie may need someone to talk to."

"I understand Kazuya." I nod.

Mai's pov

I am so happy I get to be with the children, but I have a bad feeling about this. What if something goes wrong? Will Naru and the others be alright? I look at Lin-san; he looks really worried.

"Lin-san, can I ask you something?" I ask timidly.

"What is it, Taniyama-san?" He glances at me. I bit my lip.

"...Do you think they will be alright?"

"Of course."

"I hope you're right about that." I mumble looking away from him and down at my lap.

Naru's pov

When we get to the stairs leading to the attic, Miss Hara starts to sway.

"Miss Hara, can you sense anything?" I question with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Yes the demon is close by. We need to be careful." She says, covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve.

"Everyone start searching for Annie." I order and they all do as told.

Ten minutes later

"Naru, come over here! I found something!" I hear the monk's voice.

"What is it, Bou-san?" I ask as I walk over to him.

"There is a door here." He points at it.

"Well then open it." I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes. Isn't it obvious to do that? Without saying anything though, Bou-san opens the door and we step inside the room.

Wwhat is that smell?" His face scrunches up in disgust.

"I don't know. Bou-san."

"Naru, I think I found Annie!" I turn at the sound of the priest's voice.

"Is she alright, Brown-san?"

"Yeah...I believe so." He answers.

"Well, let's get back to base." Then Brown-san picks up Annie and we try to leave the attic.

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

The Cursed Day Care

Chapter 6

John's pov

This case is becoming more difficult for us. Dear God there is a body here. We need to leave the attic so that Matsuzaki-san can attend to Annie's injuries. Takigawa-san tries to kick the door down, but so far his efforts are unsuccessful. I feel the temperature begin to drop.

"Kazuya-san, the temperature is starting to drop." I say.

Naru asks, "Miss Hara can you sense anything?"

"Yes the demon is here." Masako answers, horrified. Bou-san tries to open the door again, but he still fails.

"Dammit! What do we do, Naru?!" He asks, frantic.

"Calm down, Takigawa-san." Naru replies calmly, like the situation doesn't even bother him. "Brown-san." He calls my name.

"Yes Kazuya-san?"

"I need you to say a prayer over Annie to protect her from the demon." He says.

"Of course, I understand." I nod before beginning. I say my prayer over Annie and then I hear Masako scream. The demon is close to her face, so I immediately run over to her and say my prayer in front of the demon. But the next thing I know I hit the wall.

Masako's pov

I can't believe Brown-san put himself in danger for me. He is so sweet; I think it is time for me to move on from Naru and give John a chance.

General pov

"John, are you alright?!" Masako yells worriedly as she runs over to John. She places a hand on his arm and tries to help him sit up.

"Y-yes, just a little shaken up." He answers her. Naru then starts to give out orders.

"Takigawa-san, you need to put up a barrier. After you're finished doing that you and Matsuzaki-san will do the nine cuts."

"But Naru, I don't know how to do the nine cuts..." The monk says uncertainly.

"Fine, Bou-san." Naru sighs in annoyance. "Just say your chant."

Meanwhile Mai is playing with the children with a big smile on her face.

"Come play with us!" Mai tells Lin, beckoning him over.

"I can't Taniyama-san. I am watching over you and the children."

"Aww, come on Lin-san! Have some fun for once!" She slightly teases. He didn't have to be so uptight like Naru.

"I said no, Taniyama-san." Lin sighs. Mai puffs out her cheeks.

"Mai." She corrects.

"What?" Lin was then confused.

"We have been co-workers for three years. We should be able to call each other by our first names, don't you think Lin-san?" But before he can answer her, she backs into the wall in fright. The sorcerer from before looks at her with an evil smirk. Lin races over to her but he's too late.

I know this chapter is short but please bare with me


	7. Chapter 7

The Cursed Day Care

Chapter 7

Bou-san's pov

I manage to get the demon away from the girls as Ayako and I start chanting. Dammit this demon is very strong, my buddhist chants are barely having any effect on it. I'm not the only one who is having difficulty—Ayako is having trouble as well. My shield begins to shatter, I curse under my breath.

"Naru we need help!"

General pov

In Mai's dream

"Young miss."

Mai suddenly hears a voice behind her, making her turn around. "Who's there?"

"I apologize for scaring you. My name is Albert Ukraine; I was the sorcerer who tried to scare your friends." The spirit says with a bit of guilt.

"Can you please tell me why your shiki killed you?" Mai questions, tilting her head a bit.

"Well, Miss, this whole thing is my fault. When I was a child I was cursed by my uncle, who practice dark magic. At the time I did not know the difference between dark and white magic, but when he drew a pentagram for cursing I knew I was in deep trouble. My father tried to teach me the difference between dark and light magic. Anyway back to the story, I tried to pull away from my uncle but I blacked out. When I woke up I was back in my bedroom. I could hear my father yelling at someone, and when I stepped out of my room, I saw my father laying down on the ground covered in his own blood. I stood there in shock. My uncle tried to kill me too, but my father's shiki protected me. I ran from the house and never went back. I devoted my life to toning my skills as a sorcerer, so that some day I could brake the curse. The pain was horrible. I still remember the day I ordered Shiggar to kill me because the pain was to much for me." The spirit finishes sadly.

"What happened to your mother?" Mai asks.

"She died during childbirth."

"Oh...I'm so sorry to hear that." Mai looks down, furrowing her brows. She couldn't imagine never meeting her mother.

"It's okay." Albert gives a small smile to assure her. "I have a favor to ask of you." He adds.

"What is it?"

"Well I need to get Shigger under control. Do you think your friends can help me?" He asks hopefully.

"I don't know, but we will try." Mai says truthfully. They would do their best.

"Thank you, young miss."

Lin's pov

When I get to Taniyama-san, I feel a cold chill go up my spine. I hope she's alright. When she begins to wake up I call her name.

"Taniyama-san, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm just fine." Mai answers me, wincing a bit as she sits up. "Lin-san, I think Naru and the others are in trouble—we need to help them."

"Okay Taniyama-san. You stay here with the children, I will go help the others." I says. She nods, so I hurry up the stairs to the attic. When I kick down the door, Naru and the others are trapped in a corner. I call my shiki to distract the demon. Once everyone is out of the attic, Brown-san runs to base with Ayako following right behind him. After everyone is in the base Mai tells Naru what Albert-san said. Then she turns to me.

"Lin-san, you have five shiki right?" She asks.

"That is correct, Taniyama-san, why do you ask?"

"Well Albert-san asked for help with Shigger and I thought you would be able to make Shigger one of your shiki so that we don't have to exorcise him. Albert-san told me that he was cursed when he was a child and that's why he told Shigger to kill him."

"Taniyama-san, do you know the name of the curse?" I question.

"No." The brunette shakes her head. Taniyama-san wants me to turn Shigger into one of my shiki. That's actually not a bad idea. The shiki known as Angel tells me the demon is close to the base.

"Naru, we have a problem. The demon is coming."

"Don't worry, we have charms all over the doors." Bou-san answers me.


	8. Chapter 8

The Cursed Daycare

Chapter 8

Andrew's pov

"Miss Mary, do you think they will find my sister?" I wonder worriedly. Miss Mary looks over at me, giving me a soft smile.

"I'm sure they will find your sister, Andre,w just be patient. Everything will be alright." She says.

"I hope you're right." I mumble. After a while, I see Miss Mai come into the room. She scans the room, looking for someone, and when she spots me she walks over.

"My friends found your sister in the attic. She has a sprained ankle and some cuts, but she will be okay." Miss Mai informs me, placing a hand on my head momentarily. My face lights up in excitement then she asks me to come with her. I turn to Miss Mary for permission and she nods her head. We leave the room and step into the base where I see my sister on the couch with her left ankle propped up on some pillows. She looks at me and smiles.

"Big brother, you are alright! I am glad!"

I run up to her and give her a big hug. "I am so glad you are safe Annie!" Releasing her, I turn so that I was facing everyone. I bow in thanks for saving my sister. Miss Mai smiles at me.

General pov

Naru turns towards John.

"Brown-san, I want you to talk with Annie and Andrew like we discussed before." He says, nodding slightly in the direction of the two children. John answers him with a nod in understanding. He walks over to Andrew and Annie.

"Would the both of you like to see the other children?" He asks good-naturedly. Annie nods excitedly and smiles.

"I would love to see my friends! What about you, big brother?" She asks Andrew.

"That's a good idea, Annie, but you can't walk right now." Her brother points out.

"I can carry her if you want." John offers.

"Okay, thank you, Brown-san!" Andrew answers him. John leaves the base with Annie in his arms and Andrew right behind him.

I hope you all like this chapter and thank you for the continued support

I don't own Ghost Hunt


	9. Chapter 9

The Cursed Daycare

Chapter 9

I am sorry everyone for not updateing this story but my 19 month old baby girl was sick. I hope you like this chapter

General pov

After John leaves the base with Andrew and Annie, Naru turns towards Lin.

"How long will it take you to get the ingredients ready for the spell." He asks. Lin turns away from his laptop to answer his charge.

"48 hours if there are no complications."

Naru sighs heavily. "What do you mean?" Lin takes a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"Well I'm not sure if I will find all of the ingredients in this part of the country, so it may take more than 48 hours to gather everything I need." Lin explains a little more. Naru thinks about the information that was just given to him. A few minutes go by before Naru speaks again.

"That's fine. Get ready to leave in one hour." Naru says. Lin nods his head in understanding.

Lin's pov

I begin the process of shutting down my laptop. After the screen goes black, I close it and walk out of base to grab my bag for the long trip. When I get to the room I see Brown-san walking out.

"Brown-san, how are the children doing?"

"They are doing well, Lin-san." He answers, giving a relieved smile.

"That's good to hear." I say. Then I politely excuse myself before I open the door to the room. Stepping inside, I walk over to the bed and pull out my bag. It's a good thing that I don't unpack while we are on a case. Once I have everything I leave the room and walk outside to the van. I'm thankful that for once Naru had the sense to call Mori-san so that we can have a vehicle. When I get into the van I hear someone call my name. I look out the window and see Taniyama-san running up to the van. "What is it, Taniyama-san?"

"Well Naru told me to come with you because I am a people person." She gives a sheepish smile. "Is that okay, Lin-san?" She tilts her head. I sigh with frustration. That boy is testing my patience—I can handle this on my own. "Lin-san, are you alright?"

"Yes, Taniyama-san. I just don't understand why Naru wants you to come with me." I tell her. Mai shrugs her sholders. I mentally sigh. "Do you have an overnight bag with you."

"Yeah, I do, and it's Mai." She insists. I just ignore that comment.

"Let's go then."

Mai's pov

We start to drive away when I feel a cold chill go up my back. I turn my head to look at Lin-san, but before I can say anything, he pulls over then gestures for me to get out of the van. Lin-san looks at me seriously.

"Taniyama-san, you need to get back to base and tell Naru that Shigger can leave the daycare. I will stay here and put up a barrier." He states. I nod hurriedly before getting out. Then I run towards the building. As I do, I hear Lin-san start chanting.

Naru's pov

Mai suddenly runs into the room, bursting through the door, looking slightly at of breath.

"Naru, we have a problem!" She puffs.

"What is going on, Mai? I thought you and Lin were leaving."

"Shigger came after us! Lin-san told me to tell you that he needs help!" She says, trying to caught her breath.

"Alright, let's go." I nod. I grab her arm and begin to drag her out of the base with me. When we get outside Lin's shiki are trying to hold Shigger down. I run over to Lin, leaving Mai away from the commotion. "Do you know why Shigger attacked you?" I question.

"No." Lin answers briefly. His shiki start to pull away.

"Lin, why are your shiki pulling away?" I demand.

"I'm not sure."

I order everyone back to base, but Mai stubbornly stays put. "Mai, go back to base now."

"No, Naru, something doesn't feel right!" She almost shouts, furrowing her brows in worried.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well why isn't Shigger's old master trying to persuade him to find a new master?"

"For once you have a point, Mai. That does seem strange, but we'll worry about that later. For now let's get back to base." I say. Reluctantly she does. Once we walk in the base, I tell everyone to go to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

The Cursed Day Care

Chapter 10

9:00am

General pov

The next morning Naru and the others walk into base to discuss their next plan of action. When Miss Mary and her daughter enter the base, Naru turns towards them, fixing them with a gaze.

"Miss Mary." He calls out emotionlessly.

"Yes, Shibuya-san?" The woman asks, her eyes a wide a small bit in question.

"Can you call the children's parents?" Naru asks.

"Ah...sure... Is there something wrong though, Shibuya-san?"

"I think it would be best that the children stay away from here until we can take care of the situation." He states coolly.

"I understand, but the parents won't be happy because they will miss work." Miss Mary says, sighing a bit. Mai frowns. What kind of parents are they? Shouldn't their children be more important than work?

"Lin can fix that." Naru murmurs with finality. Miss Mary nods her head, not questioning it further. When she leaves the base Naru starts to give out his orders. "Hara-san, I want you to prepare for a sèance. It's time I had a chat with Mr. Albert Ukraine." Masako nods her head before leaving the base. "Miss Matsuzaki, prepare for an exorcism—Bou-san, go with her."

"Do you want me to do the same?" Bou-san asks him.

"Yes." Naru says as though it was obvious. They leave the base Naru turns to Mai. "Mai, tea."

Grumbling to herself, she leaves the base to make Naru his precious tea. When she returns, everyone was already back. Masako and Ayako turns off the lights to start the sèance. Masako takes a deep breath and calls out to Albert Ukraine's spirit. After a few minutes, her body relaxes and her shoulders slump a bit.

"Are you Albert Ukraine?" Naru asks.

"Yes." Masako, or Albert, answers, lifting his head up. "So why did you call me here? I told that young lady with brown hair everything."

"Why aren't you moving on?" Naru responses with a question of his own.

"Because Shigger lost his way. I thought with my death that our contract would be broken, but I was wrong. My other shiki were set free; I don't understand why Shigger is still here."

"One more question, did you order Shigger to attack my assistants when they were going to leave this place?" Naru practically demands.

"Now why would I do that?"

"I see..." Naru contemplated. "Thank you, Ukraine-san." Without any sort of reply, Albert leaves Masako's body.

I hope all of you like this chapter


	11. Chapter 11

The Cursed Day Care

Chapter 11

Masako's pov

I wake up to see everyone looking at me in concern, well, except Naru of course. Mai leans closer to me and asks me if I'm okay.

"Yes, Mai, I'm fine. What happened with the spirit?" I ask and it's John who explains what happened.

"Well, I think the spirit is lying to us." Mai says, seemingly confident.

"Why do you think that Mai?" Naru questions.

"Because his demeanor was strange."

"How so?" Ayako asks.

"Well, when Naru asked him if he attacked me and Lin, his answer was to quick for my liking." She replies, tapping her pointer finger against her chin in thought.

"Are you saying that Ukraine-san can still control Shigger?" Bou-san asks her.

"Yes." Mai simply responses to Bou-san's question.

"Is that possible, Lin-san?" Bou-san wonders in disbelief. Lin-san stops his rapid typing and lifts his gaze to look at the rest of us.

"I am not sure, Bou-san, but I believe it is possible."

Naru's pov

When Lin gives his answer to Takigawa-san, a look of horror is presented on his face in a way I have to agree with him. This case is more interesting than I first thought. Well, what to do now? Maybe we could exorcise Shigger through purification. Although, according to Mai, Shigger is quite strong. Even Lin was having difficulty. I need to speak with Lin and see if he can maintain a three-barrier seal with the help of Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san.

I look over to Lin and ask, "Do you think a three-barrier seal will work on Shigger?"

"No, it won't." He immediately says. "Shigger is too strong; I had to use all five of my shiki just to keep him away. In order for us to have a successful exorcism, we would have to work together as a team."

"In other words I would have to use my PK." I mutter lowly, knowing the risks of doing so.

"Yes, but I'm working on a plan so that you wouldn't have to use it." Lin assures.

"Well, let me know what you find." I say. Lin nods his head and turns back to his laptop. I walk away from Lin and pick up my black note book.

General pov

Abigail-san enters the base and announces that lunch is ready. Everyone but Lin and Naru stand up. Mai turns around as everyone else leaves, knowing the two men hadn't moved.

"Are you two going to eat?" She asks. Naru doesn't look up but he answers her nonetheless.

"Yes, but I want you to get our lunches. We are eating here inside the base."

"You know, Naru, there is nothing wrong with eating with your friends. You and Lin should try to socialize more; it would be good for the both of you." Mai half teases, half serious. Naru just glares at her, silently telling her to leave. Sighing, she walks out of the base saying 'damn narcissist' under her breath. When she gets to the dining room, she makes a plate of food for Naru then makes one for the tall Chinese man. She grabs both plates and goes down the stairs backto base. Just as she walks inside Naru calls for tea, much to her frustration.

Lin's pov

When is Naru going to learn some manners? Mai might put something bitter in his tea the next time she makes it. I chuckle at the thought. Seeing Mai leave the base, I turn towards Naru and give him a disapproving look. He glares at me and I glare right back. After a several minutes, Mai comes back to base with two cups. She walks over to Naru and hands him his tea, then she turns towards me and offers me the other one. I take the cup of tea from her hands gratefully. I nod my head in thanks, making her smile a bit.


	12. Chapter 12

The Cursed Day Care

Chapter 12

I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW

General pov

After Mai hands Lin his tea she leaves the base and walks up stairs to the dining room where Ayako and the others are waiting for her. When she opens the door Miss Mary and her daughter are sitting at the table, talking to Bou-san about there last case. A little boy was haunting his neighbor because she killed him.

Mai's pov

I sit down by John, who is seated next to Masako. Briefly, I wonder if John likes her. Masako asks me if I know what we are having for lunch. I turn my head to her so that she can hear me.

"Chicken soup with vegetables. Sounds good, doesn't it?" I grin slightly.

"Yes, it does."

"Here it comes. I am so hungry!" My mouth waters a bit at the sight of the delicious food. As soon as my bowl hits the table, I dig in. Within five minutes I am finished. Everyone stares at me with shock. I blush in embarrassment especially when I see their food is only half gone.

"Wow Mai, did you even taste it?" Bou-san teases me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Yes, I did Bou-san!" I retort. "Miss Mary, may I have seconds please?"

She laughs a bit and nods. "Yes, of course you may, Mai-chan."

"Thank you, thank you!" I stand up and walk to the kitchen to get some more soup. However. right when I walk in the room, I bump into someone. I look up to see Lin-san.

"I'm so sorry, Taniyama-san. Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yes, I am and it's Mai, Lin-san." I tell him sternly.

"Alright...Mai-chan." He replies. I smile up at him in return.

"Did you like the soup?"

"Yes, I did; I came here to get some more actually." Lin-san answers.

"Oh, me too! Did Naru like it too?" I question, already knowing the answer. Naru just can't ever be satisfied.

"No, he said it had too much chicken."

"Well then next time he can cook!" I huff in annoyance. Lin-san starts suddenly laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"Mai-chan, Naru can't cook to save his life. He can't even make tea." He says, still chuckling. I start to laugh also.

"That's so funny. Is that why Naru hired me?"

"In a way yes, I believe so. I was tired of making Naru his tea, you know what I mean he can drink twenty cups a day, when we were living at the Davis mansion. He blew up the kitchen and his parents banned him from it." Lin-san smirks.

Lin's pov

I look down to see Mai-chan rolling on the floor laughing. She is so beautiful. No, no, I shouldn't think like that. I don't want to ruin her life, but should I tell her how I feel?

"Lin-san, are you okay?" Her voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm fine, Mai-chan. I am just thinking, and it's Koujo." I correct her this time.

"Okay Koujo," She almost whispers. Is that a small blush on her cheeks...? "would you like to sit with me and the others?"

I give a small smile. "I would like that, Mai-chan." When we get back to the dining room. I sit down next to Mai-chan. Takigawa-san and the others look at us. "Is there something wrong, Takigawa-san?" I ask. He holds up his hands a bit in defense.

"No, I'm just shocked that you are eating with us is all."

"I asked Koujo-kun if he would like to eat with us." Mai murmurs with innocent-like eyes. Takigawa-san is now gaping like a fish.

"Wow Mai-chan, you are so brave; Lin-san is so scary!"

"Why is Takigawa-san talking about me like I'm not even here?" I mumble to myself, but Mai must hear me.

"Bou-san, Koujo is a nice person. You just need to talk to him some more." She tells him. I can't stop the smile from showing on my face.

"Thank you, Mai-chan."

General pov

After lunch everyone returns to base. Mai is ordered to make more tea once again to her growing rage. When she returns, Naru explains his plan for the exorcism on Shigger.

"We will perform it tonight." Naru says calmly.

"What?!" Bou-san and Ayako shout in unison. Though Naru just ignores them, like always.

"Mai and Miss Hara will chant while John will say his prayer. Lin, I want you to make a five-seal barrier. Takigawa-san and Miss Matsuzaki will help you maintain it."

"But Naru, Mai doesn't know how to perform an exorcism." Bou-san frowns.

"Well, you have six hours to teach her."

"What?! It doesn't work like that, you know! It takes years to become an exorcist." Before Bou-san can get too caught up in his rant, Lin cuts him off.

"Takigawa-san, Naru understands that, but I don't think it's a good idea for him to use his PK." He says. A look of understanding passes through Bou-san's face.

"We will use my PK, only if needed now. It's time for everyone to get some rest, you will need it. We will perform the exorcism at midnight."

Six hours later Naru calls everyone back to base. It was time for the exorcism to begin.

"Naru, what about Miss Mary and her daughter?" Mai asks in concern.

"Don't worry, Mai, they will stay inside the base." Her boss answers matter-of-factly.

"Oh, okay..."

"Are you ready to begin, Lin?" Naru looks over at the Chinese man, who nods.

"Yes, I am."

"Good, you may start." Naru orders. Then Masako starts to chant. Soon after Shigger possesses her and Lin begins to chant in Chinese, A few minutes later, the man speaks.

"Naru, I have Shigger trapped inside the barrier, but he has taken over Miss Hara's body." He explains. Naru says nothing, only beckons for Mai and John to start chanting. As they do, you can hear Shigger, or Masako, cry out in agony. After several minutes, Masako passes out.

"Is it over?" Mai asks. Lin-san gives a nod.

"Yes, Mai-chan."

"That's good. I'm so tired." Mai huffs a bit from exhaustion, making Lin chuckle silently.

"Let's go back to base."

"Ah, sounds good!"

Mai's pov

I wonder why Ukraine-san wasn't there to stop the exorcism. Maybe he wanted to set Shigger free but couldn't. Though why would he not let me and Koujo leave so that we could help him? This is so frustrating. Hopefully we figure it out before it's too late.


	13. Chapter 13

The Cursed Day Care

Chapter 13

Albert's pov

Flashback 12:00am

I look down to see the tall Chinese man drawing a pentagram on the tile floor. After he's finished, the young woman wearing the kimono stepped into the circle. Then she begins to chant in a language that is unfamiliar to me. A few minutes go by and I see Shigger, the shiki that I ordered to kill me, standing in front of her. It doesn't take him very long to possess her body. The tall Chinese man, the Buddhist monk, and the redheaded priestess walk towards the circle and begin to chant. I move closer out of curiosity.

"No, Master, don't come any closer they are trying to exercise me." I suddenly hear. I stop dead in my tracks, shocked. I was sure that they would try to leave this place again, but apparently not. Shigger shakes me out of my musings. "Master, I can't get out of this barrier. What do I do?" He asks. My words are stuck in my throat when I see the priest and the young lady, known as Taniyama-san, step near the circle.

"I'm sorry my dear, Shigger... I can't do anything to help you." I tell him sadly.

"I understand, Master. I will show them why I was your strongest shiki."

I smile at him and reply, "That's fine."

"I will miss you, Master. Please stay safe." He says before I hear a horrible screech coming from the young woman. She falls back on to the floor. I sigh and disappear into the darkness.

End of flashback

Now what to do? That ghost hunting team is very strong, especially the tall Chinese man, and Taniyama-san has peaked my interest as well.

"That's good." I hear an unfamiliar voice. I turn around to find a young man standing in front of me.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Eugene Davis, but everyone calls me Gene." He answers with an amiable smile.

"I don't mean to be rude, but can you get to the point of why you're here? I'm trying to find out about that tall Chinese man." I say. The young man known as Gene starts to chuckle. I glare at him for it.

"Well, Albert-san, I could tell you the name of the tall Chinese man, but that wouldn't be a good idea." Gene says, ignoring the glare I sent him. It seems it didn't affect him a bit.

"Why not?"

"Because he is my best friend and I don't want him to get hurt." He replies.

"Well, I didn't plan on hurting him. I was just going to play a little game with him and Taniyama-san." I confess, causing him to immediately perk up.

"Oh really? What kind of game?" He asks curiously. I smirk.

"You will see. It should be quite intertaining."

Gene's pov

4:30am

I wonder what he is planning to do with Mai and Lin. I need to figure it out quickly before he has a chance to change their lives forever. I hate to admit it, but he is one scary spirit. I shiver at the thought. I should keep an eye on him and warn Mai. She's sleeping right now so it'd be a good time to do it. I go through the walls of the daycare looking for Mai's room. When I get there Albert-san is hovering over Mai's sleeping form with a grin on his face.

"What are you doing, Albert-san?" I ask seriously. He turns his head towards me.

"Beginning the game." He simply says, then he starts to chant in Chinese. 'This is not happening, that is a spell to—' My thought is interrupted when Albert-san calls my name. "Gene, you need to get out of here before the spell affects you. That will ruin the game."

"I see..." I mumble. Albert-san leaves the room in a flash. Wow, he is good. I turn around and leave.

General pov

Lin is inside the base watching the monitors and doing some more research on Albert Ukraine. Later on he notices the temperature begins to drop rapidly. He stops typing and stands up in alert. Slowly his hand goes up to his lips to whistle for his shiki. However the base door begins to open before he gets a chance. He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright, Koujo-kun?" Mai asks innocently, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, I'm fine, Mai-chan." He replies calmly.

"Ahhhhhahahahahaha!"

"What was that?!" Mai shrieks in fright.

"Looks like Ukraine-san wants an audience with us."

"So your name is Koujo." They both hear a voice. Mai and Lin look up to see Albert smirking slightly.

"What do you want with Koujo-kun?" Mai asks.

"To play my game. I have to get the pawns together." Albert answers her.

"What do you mean?" Lin demands, moving to stand in front of Mai.

"You have to wait and see! Ahhhhhahahahaha!" The spirit shouts. Lin whistles for his shiki, but they are repelled back to him. Albert starts to chant.

"Mai-chan, you need to leave this room. Now."

"But Koujo-kun, what about you?" Mai asks, hesitating to do as he said.

"Don't worry about me. Get out of here right now!" He yells. Mai looks at him unsure but sighs in defeat. She turns around and tries to leave, but the door is shut tight. She looks over to Lin and shakes her head.

"You can't leave, Taniyama-san. Ahhhhhahahahaha! You and Koujo-san are the main players in my game!" Albert exclaims. A bright light begins to form out of his hand. Once grows big enough, he throws it and the light hits Mai and Koujo. They cringe from the intense brightness. When the light begins to dissipate Lin and Mai are passed out on the carpet floor. It takes two hours before Naru enters the base. Seeing them both on the floor, his eyes widen a bit. He hurriedly walks over to Lin and bends down to shake the older man's shoulder.

"Lin, what happened here?" Naru demands.

"We were attacked by Albert-san." Lin responses. Soon after the others come in the base. Upon seeing Lin and Mai both still on the floor, Bou-san runs over to the brunette.

"Naru, is she going to be alright?!" The monk questions worriedly.

"Yes, Takigawa-san." The dark-haired man says. "She should be just fine."

"What a relief..."

"Miss Hara..." Naru starts in thought. "Is Ukraine-san still here?" He continues. Masako stays silent for a few moments. Then she looks at Naru, she shakes her head i denial. "Interesting...well, everyone start gathering up the equipment." As ordered everyone except Lin, Naru, and Mai leave the base to get their bags.

Lin's pov

I sit up from the couch and look around the base. What happend to me? I feel strange... When Takigawa-san smiles at me, I stiffen under his gaze. Why is he looking at me like that?

"Is there something wrong, Mai-chan?" Takigawa-san asks. But I'm not Mai, I'm Lin. What did Albert-san do to us?! I wonder how Mai-chan is doing.


	14. Chapter 14

Mai's pov

What the heck is going on here, and why did Naru mistaken me for Koujo-kun? I rub my hand over my face. This is not happening to me. I see my body stand up and leave base. When I try to leave after Koujo-kun, Naru stops me.

"Is there something wrong, Lin?" He asks.

"I...I need to talk to Mai-chan." I answer him.

"Alright, but hurry up we are leaving in thirty minutes." He warns. I nod my head in understanding. When I walk out of base, I see Koujo-kun waiting for me, leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Mai-chan, we can't tell anyone about us switching bodies. If someone were to find out, we would be in great danger when we get back to Japan." He says. Before I get a chance to say anything, Bou-san pops his head out of the door, interrupting us.

"Lin-san, Mai-chan, hurry up we're leaving!" He shouts.

Nineteen hours later we are back in Japan. When we get back to the office, Naru orders us to put up the equipment. Once that is done Koujo-kun and I sit down on one of the couches in the main sitting room where we interview clients. There is a calm silence between us for a few minutes. I jump up in excitement which looks weird in Koujo-kun's body.

"Koujo-kun, do you know anything about Naru's lover?" I ask, not surr how to feel about it.

"Yes, I do, but I can't tell you. I was sworn to secrecy." He states. I start to pout and he gives me that look. "Do you really want to know?" I nod my head, making him sigh. "The name of his lover is Madoka Mori."

I sit there staring at him. I start gaping like a fish. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Okay that's enough, we need to get back on topic. Mai-chan, we need to know everything about each other; there can't be any secrets between us. So shall I start first or you?" He inquires.

"I think you should go first." I say.

"Would you like some tea before I start telling you my story, Mai-chan?" He asks. I smile and nod. That sounds sooo good right now!

General pov

He gets up from the couch and walks over to the little kitchenette to make the tea. When he finishes preparing the drinks, he hands one over to Mai.

"Thank you, Koujo-kun." She says.

"You're welcome. So where do I begin..." Lin thinks. "Well I was born in Hong Kong, China. I have three brothers and four sisters, but I am the only one with shiki. The twins, Ken and Katy, have PKST. Sai and Hanna have PKMT. Marsha and Shay have PKLT, and my youngest brother is a priest. Next week I will teach you how to use my abilities, so be ready." He warns. Mai nods her head in understanding.

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES IT. THERE WILL BE A PROLOGUE FOR THE SEQUEL IN TWO WEEKS. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO SUPPORTED MY STORY


End file.
